1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to video conferencing. More particularly, the disclosure relates to scalable video conferencing.
2. General Background
Room-based video conferencing has grown as a means of encouraging collaborative work among offices spread around the globe. In particular, room-based video conferencing has provided a substitute for travel and has greatly helped reduce business related travel expenses. Room-based video conferencing attempts to provide users with the appearance of sitting on the opposite side of a conference table from one or more remote parties. Transmitting HD video images and audio helps provide such an appearance. However, users sometimes have a hard time utilizing video conferencing systems. As a result, users may often take up a significant portion of an allotted meeting time to address technical issues.
A significant difficulty with current room-based video conferencing mostly rests in inconsistencies between device interface and terminologies utilized by various vendors of the devices typically present at various locations in a video conference. Accordingly, some technical issues become quite difficult to solve without expert vendor assistance. Therefore, some users may forego the benefits of video conferencing, e.g., reduced travel time, cost, and carbon dioxide emission in favor of travelling to avoid having a meeting that is significantly hampered by technical issues.